


Playmobil Fanart - Chocolate Milk, Not Just Milk

by feilongfan



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feilongfan/pseuds/feilongfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Esca University AU. Two chapters in total.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playmobil Fanart - Chocolate Milk, Not Just Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: The story is based on the characters from The Eagle. Figures used in these photos are made by Playmobil. Software: Photoshop and Meitu Image Editor App.

Chapter 1

The dorm, classrooms, this corner store. To nineteen-year old Esca Cunoval, this is his little boring world. Sometimes he wonders if his whole university life will end like this. Oh this is so depressing!

Esca: Is this real? Marcus Aquila, he remembers my name?

30 minutes later.

.TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
